


Misplaced

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rath doesnt kiss Liz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Rath kisses Maria, not Liz, Michael gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and uploading it now :)  
> Set in: Meet the dupes.  
> Paring: Maria/Rath. Maria/Michael  
> Enjoy :)

Maria POV

“We met.” I said.

“Sorry about that.” Rath said.

I nodded. 

“Just trying to get the lay of the land, you know?” Rath said.

“I gotcha” I said.

I suddenly heard a noise, Rath was over the other side of the room, I turned to my side it was Michael.

“Yo bro” Rath said.

“What, come on.” Michael said.

“Dude, chill.” Rath said, “It didn’t mean anything dude.”

“How do you know that?” Michael said.

“Because...” Rath started to explain, “Do you mind if we speak in private?” 

Michael nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rath kisses Maria, not Liz, Michael gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted Rath/Michael to bond more they never did and that made me sad, the fact that Tess's Clone (Ava) stayed around and we don't know what happened to her. they should have all just stayed there.  
> Enjoy :)

Rath POV

They both walked out of the room, and into a small office where Brody worked.

“It didn’t mean anything because all I saw was flashes of you.” I explained.

He stood there shocked “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah, so chill dude she loves you.” I said.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah dude so tell her soon.” I said, “Let her see you.”

“Thanks dude.” He said.

We went back outside; I noticed the way they smiled at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rath kisses Maria, not Liz, Michael gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to show that Michael noticed the relationship between Rath/Lonnie   
> Enjoy :)

Maria POV

I smiled at Michael, he smiled back, 

Rath just stared at us, and Michael walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. 

Rath went back to Lonnie. 

I went to hold his hand, his hand reached for mine too, we smiled at each other. I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rath kisses Maria, not Liz, Michael gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted more of Rath's POV, i mean Michael was his clone/he was Michael clone - so i think there brain worked in the same type of way you know, yeah i just wanted them to bond more.   
> Enjoy :)

Rath POV

It was fascinating to watch them together, they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Rath kisses Maria, not Liz, Michael gets jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV on Maria that i think we should have had more of M/M in the series but what cant you do.  
> Enjoy :)

Michael POV

I smiled at Maria, 

She’s the one, 

I wanted and needed I’d never hurt her. 

I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos.


End file.
